


“That’s Rough Buddy.”

by thexfictionxstallion



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AND SHE GETS BOTH, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Adopts Everyone, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is So Done, Azula (Avatar) Needs Therapy, Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Bonding over trauma, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fire Nation Royal Family, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Found Family, Gen, Kaminari Denki Being An Idiot, Mentor Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Protective Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Sensei | All For One Being an Asshole, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Shinsou Hitoshi is in Class 1-A, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug, and he gets many, eventually, he does one (1) good thing, ozai (avatar) gets k-worded :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thexfictionxstallion/pseuds/thexfictionxstallion
Summary: ❝𝐓𝐇𝐈𝐒 𝐖𝐎𝐑𝐋𝐃 𝐈𝐒 𝐄𝐕𝐄𝐍 𝐌𝐎𝐑𝐄 𝐖𝐈𝐋𝐃 𝐓𝐇𝐀𝐍 𝐎𝐔𝐑𝐒❕❞Sozin's comet has come to aid "The Phoenix King" in his plan to create a new, "better" world. On the day of the comet, in another world, a different comit passed. Watched by many, the worlds intertwined and (almost) became one.
Relationships: Azula & Mai & Ty Lee & Zuko, Azula & Shoto, Azula & The Gaang (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Mai & Katara (Avatar), No Romantic Relationship(s), Sokka & Denki, The Gaang & Aizawa, The Gaang & Class 1-A, The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Sokka, Zuko & Shoto
Comments: 40
Kudos: 169





	1. SOZIN'S COMET. PROLOGUE

༻༺

Sozin's comet glided through the air in all its beauty. Honesty, it was a glorious view. The sky painted in reds and oranges; it would've been the best time to sit and sightsee-- if the _Phoenix King_ wasn't using the comet to destroy the world.

The people of the Earth Kingdom attempted to hide inside their homes. They watched in fear, from out their widows, as members of the White Lotus broke down the walls of Ba Sing Se. Very few to none knew of what was happening, but many to all hoped and prayed for their survival.

"Mom!" a child shouted, pointing to the sky. "What is that?"

The mother looked up, searching for what her daughter was referring to. Finally her eyes came to a war-airship, fire spewing from the front. It appeared to be coming right towards them! "I don't know, dear," her mother told the girl, apparent panic in her eyes. "Lets just hope Avatar Aang can...help us..."

"Help us with what?" the child's eyes still held innocence and ignorance in them. "Why do we need help?"

"Shhhhh...Annchi..." the woman grabbed the girls hand. "I think it's time we go to bed."

While the woman put her child to bed, Avatar Aang did indeed come to help them. He tried to resolve the issue peacefully, only to get attacked by the all powerful "Phoenix King". He fought back, leading the ex-Firelord away from the Earth Kingdom and into a field where stacks of rocks would give him the advantage.

After minutes of fighting, the Firelord decided to use his Lighting™. Aang caught it, using the tactic that Zuko had taught him, he began to redirect it towards the firelord. Just before he finished the bending move, he looked Firelord Ozai in the eyes-- the fear in his eyes.

He couldn't do it.

He sent the lighting up, not hurting anyone as the electric discharge faded in the sky. Ozai took this to his advantage, sending flames the young Avatar's way and knocking him off the rocks. Aang fell into the ocean, using his water bending to keep himself alive.

His eyes went wide as the Phoenix King jetpacked his way towards him. He ran through the water, water bending allowing himself to move faster. When he reached land, he covered himself with rocks.

"You're weak," Ozai stated with venom in his voice. "Just like the rest of your people! They did not deserve to exist in this world-- in my world! Prepare to die!"

Aang could feel the heat as Ozai sent fire his way. Unable to do anything, he allowed the man to send the ball of rocks flying into another rocks until, finally, his hiding place shattered.

Moments before his back hit the sharp rocks, he came to terms with the fact that this-- might be the end for him. He's going to fail the world, again. All Earthbenders in the world will soon be annihilated, just like his fellow air nomads, and he knows it won't be long until the same fate comes of the Water Tribes.

Tears stream down the young Avatar's face. Everyone he knows and loves will be killed, all because of him.

_Katara. Appa and Momo. Sokka. Toph. Suki... Zuku...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I failed you guys._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And with that a bright light flashed.


	2. “Hello Japan?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph, Sokka, and Aang quite literally drop in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place before the end of season 4 of BNHA, before the festival. Also ATLA characters are... embarrassingly shorter than BNHA characters. So keep things less awkward, they're taller in this. 
> 
> Sokka and Suki are around the same height as Midoriya (5’5”/5’6”)
> 
> Aang and Toph are as tall as Tsu (4’11”/5’0”)
> 
> Katara & Azula will be as tall as Mina (5’2”/5’3”)
> 
> Zuko will be as tall as Shoto. (5’9”/5’10”)

HELLO.  
☾☼☽

The students of Class 1-A, and Eri, watched as Comet Riki soared through the sky. It was around one in the morning, they shouldn't have been awake then, but they were. They had asked their Sensei a week prior if they could stay up to watch the comet pass on the living room television and surprisingly, he said yes.

_After all, Riki's comet only ever passes every one hundred years._

So there they were, lying on the living room floor, cuddled up in blankets and pajamas as they watched the astronomical item past through the night sky. Whatever camera the cameraman was using did an incredible job at capturing the sight.

Usually, a comet would glide past the sky and be gone within the blink of an eye, but Riki's comet is different. It took its time as it passed the earth, allowing all outsiders to watch the magical sight.

"Hey, aren't we supposed to wish on these things or something?" Denki Kaminari asked, his hand cupping his cheek as he sat bored on the couch. He's never found any interest in astrology before, still doesn't. He'll admit, it was a pretty sight but he didn't see what the big deal was. It was just a space rock doing its space rock things-- would much rather be in his room rewatching vines.

Still, he didn't want to be lonely, so he battled through the boredom and watched the television with his classmates.

"Isn't it shooting stars?" Sero questioned.

"I don't know, man," the humanized pikachu responded. "I'm not a space person."

"Well, I'm going to wish on it anyways!" Mina Ashido exclaimed.

"Wish for what?"

"To actually pass this class," Kaminari grumbled to which many laughed.

"For Sato to bake cookies for us tomorrow!"

"For Minetea to get expelled from UA."

"For Present Mic to one day learn what an inside voice is."

"One day, for Mr. Aizawa to act bubbly! That would be funny!"

The teens laughed at each other's sarcastic responses, each coming up with their own.

"What do you wish for Eri?" Uraraka asked the girl that sat in between her and Tsu.

"...I wish for..." she thought about the question. What she wishes for? The six year old had never been asked such a question before. "I-I wish for more friends! L-like you guys..."

The group of teens filled the room with 'aw's. They were all extremely flattered by the six year olds wish. It was a very heartfelt moment--

Before Katsuki Bakugou decided to fuck it up.

"Why the hell would you want to be around more of these half brained f-weirdos?!"

Loud, joking, complaints against Katsuki's words filled the room. They were not half brained! Well, _maybe_ Kaminari burned some of his own brain cells... but the rest of them were still normal!

In the end, everyone ended laughing off the insult.

Mina wiped a small tear of laughter from her face before looking back at the television. "Hey," she said with an eyebrow raised. "Is that another comet?"

"Huh?" many responded as they looked at the electric box.

"Is that normal?"

"Is that safe?!"

Some of the students walked up to the television to get a closer look.

"Is it just me or is there a light inside one of the comets?" Kirishima asked.

Bakugou Katsuki rolled his eyes. "Comets are supposed to have light, dumbass."

"No, no... Not like that."

The light inside the second comet began to glow brighter. The comet shined an extremely bright white light until it seemed to cover Japan. The students closed their eyes, afraid of getting blinded as the room began to also light up.

After a few moments, the teens opened their eyes again, the light faded.

"What...just happened?" Kirishima asked, at the same time it sounded as though something heavy fell from behind the couch.

The teens quickly got up to see what happened. They didn't expect to see three human beings there.

Two boys and a girl, only one looked to be around their age. All three were unconscious, lying on their backs on the hard ground. They seemed to be extremely sweaty-- as if they just got back from almost jumping into a sea of flames, but miraculously saved themselves the last second.

They also looked as though they just escaped, and barely survived, the battle field. Their faces were at least scratched. The oldest of the three had his leg twisted in the way that caused the students to grimace. All their clothes were dirty and had a lot of dust on them.

Speaking of which, they wore... unusual clothes—

The only girl was dressed head to toe in green and tan. A huge, slightly green, metal belt clung onto her stomach. She looked extremely young-- probably only twelve years of age. Her black hair was split into bangs. With a headband, the rest of her hair was in a bun. On her wrists were green cloths and a metal-looking bracelet on her right sleeve.

The UA students took note at the fact that she wore no shoes.

_Probably from the lower class,_ many thought.

Similarly, the oldest male was dressed in blue and white, a tan necklace the only thing breaking the pattern. The clothes he wore seemed to be cultural since there were symbols on the shoulder and chest parts. His complexion was noticeably darker than the ones of the other two in the group and the sides and back of his head were shaved, the remaining hair tied back into a ponytail. He rocked the fade. On his back was a scabbard, but there was no apparent sword. He also wore greaves and gauntlets, as if he prepared for battle. Combat boots made it seem that way.

The third person stuck out the most to the students. He looked as though he hadn't even reached his teens, and yet, tattoos covered his body. Blue arrows apparent on his arms and bald head. His clothes were just as unusual as the ones of his friends. He wore a mix of orange and yellow, his pants only brown. For some reason, his clothes were wet, which was unlike the other two. But his face and body were still scratched up.

Momo Yaoyorozu was smart. She quickly ran up to the group, fearing the worst for the three that looked no older than them.

The rest of the students were not so smart.

"Momo?" Uraraka questioned, pulling Eri closer to her. "What are you doing?!"

Momo kneeled down in front of the oldest of the three. She grabbed his hand and checked for a pulse. "Making sure that they're alive!" she responded. It didn't take long for her to find his pulse. It was nowhere close to faint.

"But they could easily be villains!" Iida yelled at the girl, making weird motions with his stiff hands. He said what everyone was righteously thinking-- that strangers could easily be villains. It would be a surprise if they weren't honestly.

"But what if they aren't?" the raven haired girl asked them as she felt the boy's skin. "He's...extremely heated..." she muttered before moving to the girl and checking her pulse as well, noticing that she was also hot.

"She's right, kero," Tsu said. "It's our job to help those in need. Two of them don't even look like they reached their teens. The chances of them actually being villains is unlikely and we should help them, kero."

The group felt as stupid as they were. Most of them ran up to the unconscious trio while a couple others sayed back, still wary of the strangers.

"Someone should still alert Mr. Aizawa about this!" Iida instructed.

"I'm on it!" Kirishima exclaimed before darting out of the room.

Momo, kneeling in between the oldest and the girl, looked up at a half and half boy. "They seem to be really warm. Todoroki can you use your left side on them?"

Todoroki nodded. Putting his left hand above the stranger's head, he activated his quirk.

Midoriya checked the pulse of the boy dressed in orange. He quietly gasped.

"U-uh, guys..." he said but he wasn't able to get the attention of anyone. "Guys—"

Before he was able to finish his sentence, the girl and other boy jolted up, gasping for air. Their eyes were wide, eyebrows raised. They looked to be in a frightened state, as if at that moment they processed the fact that they might lose their lives.

In their minds, it was fight or flight, live or die. They didn't notice that they were no longer hanging off a Fire Nation Airship.

The boy opened his mouth and yelled something, but none of the students could hear what he said. The same for the girl.

"Hello," Momo said slowly. "Are you—"

It was then that the two strangers realized that they weren't alone. Afraid for their lives, they quickly jumped into a fighting stance. The boy was unable to stay in that stance for long. With his twisted leg, he fell back. Holding onto his knee, he was still scared of the group of students. The boy's hand went for a sword he no longer had. He mentally scolded himself for his idiocy.

"We're not going to hurt you! Plea—"

Before Momo was able to finish her sentence, the young girl began to stomp the ground. With every stomp, the ground shook, causing the students to be pushed back.

_How is she this strong?!_

She stopped her feet on the ground one last time and raised both her hands. Before anyone could react, the ground below them had turned against them and encased them.

The students struggled to escape the stone encasement but no one succeeded. Bakugou was just about to blow up the rocks, but Uraraka yelled something that caused him, and the others, to stop.

"Guys, they are scared of us! They're not attacking out of hate! If you break the encasement it'll cause them more fear and make them unnecessarily attack!"

The girl dressed in green quickly went back to her friend, pulling him up and supporting him with her short body. She looked back at the strangers. She seemed to yell, "who are you," but the students couldn't hear her.

The boy's eyebrows furrowed, evidently getting less patient. He yelled at them, but no words came out on the other side, again.

_What are they saying?_

"W-we can't hear you!" Momo yelled out.

The eyes of the two strangers widened. They looked at each other before supposedly asking, "what?"

"You're talking, but no words are coming out for us!" she clarified.

The boy furrowed his eyebrows. He nodded to the greenie, telling her to help him walk over there. She listened and slowly, but surely, they were able to make their way to the girl who had spoken.

The boy looked at the ravenett girl in the eyes. She took note of his confused and wary blue orbs as he made sure she could read his lips as he, "But we can hear you...?"

The ravennett girl sighed. _Come on Momo, Mr. Aizawa taught us this! How do we get people to trust us?_

"I don't know what's happening either, but it's obvious that you and your friend are scared. We're not here to hurt you. You guys suddenly appeared here unconscious and we want to help!"

The boy looked back at the group, judging them. His eyes seemed to widen as he saw Tokoyami. Has he never seen someone with a mutant quirk before? Was he prejudice against them?

He looked back at his friends and nodded. The greenie, who was still holding onto the blueie, pressed her foot on the ground yet again before she let go of the boy-- letting him fall-- and bringing her hands down. The floor flowed the motion of the stones and released them.

"GUYS!" Deku finally snapped. He'd been trying to gain their attention for the past two minutes but everyone seemed to be more focused on the now awakened strangers.

"What is it, Midoriya?" Shoto asked.

"He's not breathing!" Midoriya yelled, pointing to the boy dressed in orange. The eyes of the two strangers yet again widened. Today was a day for surprises was it?

They quickly ran over to the younger boy-- while the teen dressed in blue crawled, if anything. They sat and checked his breathing and pulse. The greennet who had yelled was right.

He really wasn't breathing.

* * *

JAPAN.  
☾☼☽

Toph could feel Sokka's blood pressure increase in sync with her own.

When they heard the words, "he's not breathing," the worst came to mind. That Aang, one of their best friends, was dead. That Firelord— excuse me— _Phoenix King Ozai,_ had killed the Avatar.

They quickly went to his side. Sokka felt for his pulse and shook his head.

"No, no, no," tears were aching to go down his cheeks but his pride wouldn't let them fall. To cry in front of _Toph_ and a couple of strangers— it didn't feel right. "This can't be happening."

Toph was young but she understood death more than most people her age. She's experienced it in every way possible without having to die— hearing of death, witnessing death, causing death—hell, a couple minutes ago, she and Sokka were about to fall to their doom.

But to have one of her closest friends die— it was a lot.

She wanted to maintain her "i dont give a shit" demeanor, so she held back tears as she held on hope and continued to search for a heartbeat. Concentrating was hard when all she could think about was what could happen to the world with the Avatar dead. How many other people would die without protection from the ruthless firebenders?

____________

Her toes stayed planted on the ground, while her hands were on his chest. She knew that he was the avatar, the strongest person in the world, but to have no heartbeat? He's still a human— no human can live without a beating heart. Even back when Azula killed him with her lightning, his heart continued to beat after Katara healed him.

_______________

_Please, Twinkle Toes. Don't you dare be dead._

_______________

Is this what people called denial? The feeling of not wanting to let go? If he actually is dead, what is she doing to do? What is everyone going to do? Shit, since when has she worried about anyone else but herself?

_I swear to the Spirits if you're dead I'll kil— wait! Is that a heartbeat?!_

_Oh, shit, that is a fucking heartbeat. This bitch is still alive._

"Sokka!" Toph yelled to her friend. "His heart is beating, he's still alive."

Sokka looked at the twelve year old questionably. _Ah, she used her earthbending... but why wasn't his heart beating for so long?_

The Water Tribe Warrior touched the face of the Air Nomad. Just like the rest of his body, it was overheated. His body heat seemed to match the inside of a volcano. Sokka pulled away.

_Is... Is he, himself, still here?_

Sokka remembered all the times Aang would go into the avatar state, his body temperature would get dramatically higher. Not as high as this, but still-- inhumanly high.

His hands found his way to the younger avatar's eyelids. They were sealed shut. Slowly he separated them-- just as he suspected.

Aang's eyes glowed a bright light blue.

"He's alive," Sokka muttered. "Toph, he's ALIVE!"

Toph gently wiped off the tears that have been wanting to fall for the past few minutes. "I know, dumb dumb."

The Water Tribe Warrior pulled the girl into a hug. Though she didn't want to, she let him embrace her. They both needed it.

After a few moments, they let go of each other and looked back at the strangers that have been standing there, awkwardly staring at them.

_They're probably confused why we aren't balling our eyes out right now,_ Sokka thought.

Not wanting to make it seem as though they were happy that their best friend was apparently dead, Sokka pointed to Aang and made an 'ok' sign. They seemed to get the hint but were still confused.

"Why are they looking at us as if we're the weirdos?" Sokka muttered, eyeing a girl with bright pink skin. Was that just a really bad sun burn or her natural skin? There was also a boy that had a bird head. Was that a costum? If so, why did it look so real?

Toph lifted herself off the ground. "I don't know but we got to make sure that they don't attack us. The last thing we need is for you to break your other leg or for Aang to be injured in the avatar state."

Sokka nodded. "Help me up," he asked.

Toph blew her bangs. "You weigh more than a gorilla-goat, like the deep depths of the spirit world, I'll _help you up._ " Using her earthbending, she pushed the ground that her friend sat on up, creating a little chair for him.

"I guess that works," Sokka said before Toph also created a stool for his injured leg. "Thanks!"

The girl wasn't facing her friend any longer. She faced the teens with a stern look on her face. They replied to her with confusion.

Sokka "They can't hear us, how are we going to communicate with them?"

"Not being able to hear someone doesn't mean that we can't communicate with them, dumbass," Toph said. "We can do sign language or... write to them, or something."

Sokka's eyes seemed to brighten up at this. "I don't know sign language, but I can for sure write!"

"Where are we supposed to get the paper from?"

The two looked back at the group of teens that have been patiently waiting for them to indroce themselves and tell them what the fuck they were doing here. Sokka whistled at them, gaining their undivided attention. He put his palm out and pretended to write on it.

"Writing..." Yaoyorozu muttered before realizing what he was asking. "Oh! You need paper and a pencil! For communication reasons!"

_I don't know what a pencil is, but paper— yes please!_

The girl quickly pulled up the sleeve to her turtleneck. Sokka felt like his mouth fell to the ground.

_This... girl... is... creating a fucking... paper and "pencil"... and its coming right out of her fucking arm... WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK?!_

My guy was beyond confused, he was scared. He was terrified. He was flabbergasted and, he hates to admit it, disgusted. But can you blame him? This random ass woman just started pulling paper and pencils from her body? If that isn't the weirdest thing anyone has seen--

The girl walked over to Toph handing over her human made stationery. The poor girl probably didn't even see how they were made...

_Oh, shit, that's right-- **see** \-- Toph is blind--_

"Here," the girl tried to hand over the paper but Toph refused to take it. "Why aren't you taking it?"

Toph, in all her glory, shrugged. Sokka, though he really didn't want to, whistled at them and pointed to the paper before pointing to himself.

Yaoyorozu took the hint and gave it to the future chief of the water tribe. She didn't question why the young girl couldn't have the paper herself. After all, Sokka was the older one so he could give more information.

_Who is the girl to him anyways? Probably his younger sister-- they seem to have that kind of bond._

Sokka took the paper and "pencil" from the stranger. It looked like normal paper-- if you excused the lines. It felt like normal paper. He put the paper to his nose and took a big sniff. It even smells like it. He looked back at the "pencil" that was in his hands. The yellow piece of wood made the teen scarch his head. Is this supposed to be some sort of ink pen? The Water Tribe Warrior tried to write on his sleeve. Surprisingly, there was barely a mark. What the fuck is this?

Even so, the boy decided to try to use the weirdly shaped fountain pen. He put the paper on his leg and wrote a sentence, just to get it out of the way. After he was done, he held the paper up.

Momo, Midoriya, Shoto, and Mina were the closest to the strangers so they were the ones that were able to see what he had written. Though his handwriting was messy, they were able to comprehend what the teen had written.

Mina read what he had on the paper for everyone who couldn't see .

_**'She's blind.'** _

They were in sync as they looked at the earth bender. The girl only smiled and moved her hand across her face, as if to back up what her friend wrote.

"Oh," Momo said before realizing her possibly disrespectful action.. "O-oh! I'm sorry! I couldn't tell...I-" the teen stopped talking when the younger girl shushed her. Apparently, they were able to hear that but not fully formed words.

Sokka wrote a couple of things before putting up the paper. Mina continued to... translate what he had written.

_**'My name's Sokka. That's my capainion, Toph.'** _

"First name alias?" Tsu put her hand to her cheek.

"What are your last names?" Momo asked.

_**'Last names? Can't you tell? I'm from the Southern Water Tribe. We don't do last names. Toph has a last name-- but she doesn't like to be called that.'** _

"O-oh! Sorry if I offended you!" Momo said as she placed her hand on her chin and thought, the _Southern Water Tribe... never heard of that place before... but does that mean I was right about his clothes being cultural?_

She looked at Tsu, who also apologized for any possible disrespect. When she looked back at Sokka, she saw that another sentence was already written and a big smile laid on his face. A super dorky smile.

_**'This usually the part where you introduce yourselves.'** _

Momo's face went red as she realized that she-- and the others-- probably came off as extremely rude for not introducing themselves sooner. "M-my name's Yaoyorozu! Yaoyorozu Momo! And these are my classmates! Uh, there's too many to introduce right now."

_**'Classmates, so were at a school?'** _

Sokka looked back at Toph who shared the same expression as him; confusion.

Iida stepped up. He had already decided that the strangers were not a threat to him or any of his peers-- what would be the harm in informing them of their location?."Yes, you're at UA High! Top hero school in the nation!"

UA? Hero School? The confusion quickly turned into worry. Sokka's handwriting got dramatically worse as he wrote,

_**'What nation are we in right now?'** _

"The fuck you mean what nation are you in right now?" a blonde kid asked. His red eyes were narrowed at the two and disgust was the only thing Sokka could detect on his face.

Sokka rolled his eyes. Whoever this guy was, he reminded him of Zuko before he redeemed himself.

_**'I mean what nation are we in right now? This definitely isn't one of the tribes. Is this the Earth Kingdom or Fire Nation?'** _

"H-huh?" many of the students looked at the strangers as if they were crazy? Were they crazy?.

"You're in fucking Japan? What the hell is an Earth Kingdom?"

A boy with a scar on the left side of his face-- who reminded the two strangers of an ex-pyromaniac-- slightly wrinkled his nose. "Or a...fire nation..."

_**'What the fuck is a Japan?'** _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine if I killed off Aang in the first chapter, hahaha... unless 🧐


	3. THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou & Aizawa really don't wanna be dealing with this mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all SO MUCH for your nice comments! They really make my day and give me encouragement to continue this fic <333

☾☼☽

The students of class 1-A looked at the strangers with complete... what do you even call that? It was beyond confusion...

The emotion you feel when someone says something so completely stupid, that you actually have to pause and think about how to respond-- is there an adjective for that?

Regardless, there was only one person who did not pause to think about how to respond.

"What the fuck do you mean, _'the fuck is a Japan?'_ It's the fucking country you're in right now!" Bakugou yelled, walking up to the strangers. He was losing his patience with these weirdos. Barging into the class living room, interrupting their free time with their bullshit. _Just who the fuck do they think they are?_

He stopped right in front of the 'Water Tribe' teen and pointed his finger to his face. His anger apparent in his tone, he yelled, "Now you're just fucking with us! Who the hell are you and why the fuck are you here?!"

Sokka, in all his glory, grabbed the blonde's— abnormally thick ass— finger and pushed him away. Toph moved swiftly, using herself as a barricade to protect her friend who was currently incapable of defending himself.

_"Fuck off,"_ is what she would say if she didn't know that they couldn't hear her.

Bakugou backed up, though prepared to fight back. His frown deepened as he asked, "How the fuck do you not know what Japan is when you're writing in Hiragana?"

Sokka raised an eyebrow? Hiragana? The fuck was that?

The Water Tribe Warrior grabbed the paper he had written on. Surprisingly enough, the language he had written in wasn't a language he had seen before. _Then how did he know how to write in it?_ It was a real head scratcher for everyone.

"Ok," Momo stepped in as the damage control. "I think we all just need to calm down. Bakugou, there is no need to be aggressive towards them, I'm sure that they genuinely don't understand what we're talking about. Please, we want to make them feel safe and comfortable so that we can get this situation handled-- _maturely_."

Toph rolled her eyes with a smile. "She sounds like Katara."

Sokka chuckled through the chaos. "Tell me about it."

Bakugou 'tsk'ed but stood down. There was no point in fighting her-- she was right. _(But of course he would never admit that.)_

Momo sighed before turning to the strangers, who she was now closer to. "You don't know where Japan is?"

The duo shook their heads.

"How can you write in Hiragana then?" Mina asked, stepping forward as well. "Were you taught?"

Sokka shook his yet again before forming symbols he didn't know existed on the weird paper. ** _'I don't know what any of you are talking about BUT, I understand enough to know we're not enemies. Toph and I aren't here to hurt you.'_**

"We know you're not," Momo reassured him. "We just want to help you... You can remember everything that was happening before you got here right?"

Sokka started to write something but then stopped. He scratched out his words before rewriting, ** _"yea."_**

Momo thought about what to ask. They had battle gear on-- for what? "What was happening? Did a villain attack you? Were you hit by a quirk?"

After a couple of moments of hesitation on the water tribe boy's side, he finally responds. **_"We were fighting some people. I think our friend-- Aang-- the person lying on the floor right now, did something and now we're here."_**

"Who were you fighting?"

"Were they villains?"

"What's his quirk?"

Sokka tilted his head. **_"... yes?"_**

Katsuki groaned, getting more frustrated by every word that left the boy's mouth-- er --every word he wrote. "This conversation is fucking stupid. A waste of everybody's damn time!"

"I agree with you, Bakugou," an adult voice said from behind them. Everyone's head shot around, meeting the owner of the voice.

_Aizawa Shota._

* * *

It was merely seconds before the eraser hero attacked. There was no room for reaction time before both strangers were both locked together and pulled towards him.

Still trapped in the unimaginably hard scarf (no because like what in the ?? was that thing made of???) they were forced to look into their captor's eyes. A glowing ember of rage stared back and Sokka would have to be the best liar in the world to trick anyone into believing he wasn't scared out of his mind. 

Fortunately, for a certain earthbender, she was incapable of seeing the terrifying look in the teacher’s eyes. Unfortunately for the same earthbender, her shoulder was touching Sokka’s. The speed of the non-bender’s heart was enough to tell Toph that they would be in for it.

“Who are you?!” the teacher demanded, voice almost as scary as his demon eyes.

“Mr. Aizawa, wait!” Momo, the queen, quickly jumped in. She ran up to the trio and stopped in front of her teacher. With a pleading voice she said, “They’re not villains!”  _ At least, she hopes they aren’t.  _ “I predict some type of quirk accident led them here, but I can assure you that they are not here to harm us!”

The teacher’s eyes were still red when he asked, “What are you talking about?”   
  


Iida spoke up. With hands chopping the air, he said, “I can also confirm that they are not here to hurt us, sensei! They seem to have some sort of memory loss and didn’t even know that they were in U.A.”

Shouta nodded to his students' comments. Eyeing the two strangers, he realized that they were just meer teenagers, one of whom appeared to be visually impaired. He sighed before allowing his eyes to return to their normal color and releasing them both from his hold.

Sokka fell to the floor, incapable of holding himself up due to his broken leg. Toph quickly went to his side and tried to lift him up.  _ (Using her earthbending might trigger the man to attack— something she wants to avoid.) _

Mina ran to help. Once next to them, Toph allowed her to help Sokka and got up herself. The blue coated teen had his arm around the pinkie as she helped him regain balance.

Shouta watched the exchange in peculiarity.  _ They really aren’t looking for a fight, huh? _

He walked up to the strangers and Mina. “Even if you two aren’t villains and do not wish to harm anyone, you still don’t belong here.”

Sokka agreed. They needed to awaken Aang and defeat Ozai for good. They had little time for play.

“I suggest the two of you come with me to the principal's office. We will get you dealt with. Any injuries will be healed and then you shall leave. Understood?”

Sokka and Toph nodded.

“Ah, but wait!” Midoriya called out. “It’s not just the two of them,” he said.

Shouta raised a questioning eyebrow at the teen before the speaker pointed to something on the ground a few feet away from them.

Only when he got closer he realized it wasn’t something but  _ someone _ . A young pre-teen dressed in yellow and orange robes laid unconscious on the ground.

Shouta frowned. “Someone will have to carry him to Recovery Girl. He can’t just stay there.”

Kirishima, who had come to the scene with Shouta, raised his hand and spoke. “I can do it, sensei!”

Shouta gave his approval with a nod. The red haired teen quickly went to the boy’s side and picked him up. Putting him over his shoulder, he lifted the boy and put him in a Fireman’s Carry. He looked over to his teacher whose face was as emotionless as it always was.

Shouta looked back to his students. “All of you, _stay here._ Don’t leave this room until we can confirm everything is safe. Iida and Yaoyorozu are in charge. Follow their directions. _Do_ _not_ let me catch you outside.” He didn’t raise his voice but he’s tone was strict enough for all the students to know the consequence if they did not follow orders. 

The man turned to the two students and strangers. “Let’s go.”

“Wait,” Momo interrupted. Side eyeing the girl dressed in green she said carefully, “She’s blind. I don’t think she’ll be able to go with you without any assistance.”

Toph frowned. As did Sokka, feeling angry for his friend. Yes, Toph was very much so blind but that doesn’t mean she can’t handle herself. Even if she was “normally blind” and couldn’t see with her feet, do they seriously think she, at twelve years old, wouldn’t have learned how to manage? Did they not see when she was able to help Sokka and defend not only herself but also her friend? If she needed help, wouldn’t she have asked by now?

Still, they both stayed quiet. They were already strangers and didn’t know most of the things that they spoke of. Underestimating Toph might work in their favor.

“Fine,” the teacher had responded. “You can come help the blind one.”

Momo nodded, pleased that she would be able to go with them. 

“This still leaves Iida in charge,” Shouta told the class before he did a small head count and headed out with Mina keeping Sokka up, an unconscious Aang being carried by Kirishima, and Momo ‘helping’ Toph.

☾☼☽

  
  


Walking down the hallways, everything was tense. The silence was louder than any unspoken word. With Shouta walking in the back of the six teens, (that way he’s able to keep a close eye on them), the two strangers that were conscious seemed to be very observant. From their posture alone, Shouta was able to tell how vigilant they were. 

The way the boy’s head tilted to every exit they passed and how the blind girl seemed to be more focused on being in a position where she could quickly defend herself, than the fact that she was blind, would mean a couple things.

First of all, they’re lying about the greenie being blind. She walked without a single trip and barely needed help in turning corners.

Secondly, they were planning an escape, which Shouta wasn’t too fond of. Interrupt  _ his _ student’s moments of peace and then escape unharmed--  _ he doesn’t think so. _

Before the seven of them went up the stairs, Kirishima parted ways, heading to Recovery Girl’s office. Shouta noted how the strangers weren’t comfortable with the thought of leaving their friend with him.

“Don’t worry,” he told them. “Nothing’s going to happen to him while they’re with Recovery Girl.”

Both strangers looked at each other (further proof that the girl isn’t blind??) and back at Shouta. The one who seemed to be in love with blue sighed and shook his head before looking back up and seemingly disregarding what Shouta had said.

Shouta could only turn away and continue walking, again, allowing the teens to take the lead.

The silence continued for a couple minutes before they reached the Nezu’s office. Momo and Mina came to a sudden stop, which nearly caused their guidees to trip over their own feet.

“We’re here,” Shouta announced with a dead tone. The teens stepped back, allowing Shouta to be in the front of the door.

Shouta knocked on the door with no hesitation. Some may have questioned if the tiny principle was even awake at such a time but Shouta knew better than them. Nezu had a percentage mouse in his blood, meaning that the tea obsessed rodent was nocturnal-- scratch that-- he never slept. Shouta would be more surprised if no one was in the office than if there was.

A few knocks on the door was enough for him to get his answer.

“You may come in!” a familiar voice answered.

The teacher opened the door promptly. He was welcomed with the sight of Nezu, as he had expected, with a cup of tea and piles of paperwork on his desk. Being the principle of U.A was much more intellectually difficult than being a teacher, Shouta had no doubt about that.

“Ah, Aizawa, what brings you here?” Nezu asked. “Usually you would be out patrolling, if not asleep, at these times.”

“Yes, Nezu, I would-- I should --but we’ve run into a... disturbance.”

Nezu’s exaggerated smile dropped and the happy demeanor shifted into a worried one. “A disturbance?”   
  


It was then that Shouta noticed that none of the teens had walked into the office with him. He sighed. Looking back to the door he told them, “please come in.”

Hesitantly they all steeped in, with Mina still aiding Sokka as Momo aided Toph. 

Shouta spoke. “These two supposedly accidentally stumbled their way into U.A. with their friend.”

Sokka and Toph both looked directly at the principal, both of their faces dressed in bewilderment and confusion.

“My students got to them before I did and don’t believe they’re villains. No attacks were made, one has a broken leg, one is in Recovery Girl’s office-- unconscious --and one is blind. I don’t quite know how to proceed with this so I figured coming to you would be the best option.”

Nezu’s regained his smile. “I see…” he said. “Can you have them sit down? I wish to speak to them privately.”

“Privately?” Aizawa questioned. “What if they attack?”

The rodent raised his paw in disagreement. “Please, Mr. Aizawa, I may be small but I am not defenseless.”

A smile formed on Toph’s face at this.

  
“Ok then,” Shouta didn’t even bother to argue. “I’ll be in call’s reach if anything happens.”

Just as everyone thought the rodent’s smile couldn’t have widened more, it did. 

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why’s Nezu acting so strange? Is he always like that or does he…?
> 
> Anyways, as I said earlier, thank so much for commenting and interacting with this fic! I actually finished this chapter almost a week ago but the area I live in decided to be RUDE and the winds cut off my wifi and internet connection. Either way, it's here now and I really hope y'all enjoyed it <333


	4. The Truth Shall Not Be Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka and Topg decide maybe honestly isn’t always the best policy

☾☼☽

  
  


Toph and Sokka sat across the mouse-bear with confused expressions still on their faces. Sokka more so than Toph. With an injured leg elevated by a chair and his arms crossed, the Water Tribe warrior had to resist the urge to call tiger-bullshit on everything that’s happened. He was so very close to coming to the conclusion that they had died on the war balloons.

They weren’t dead right?

Toph was more so weirded out than confused. With her earthbending, she was able to tell that the person they were looking at was some type of mouse-bear but that wouldn’t make sense because mouse-bears _don't_ _talk._ So it has to be a mouse-bear spirit right? No, no, that wouldn’t make sense either. Seismic sense can do a lot of things, but it can’t detect spirits. 

_ So what the fuck was this thing? _

The mouse-bear, Nezu was his name (?), cleared it—  _ his _ —throat before talking. “I don’t believe you two have told me your names yet?”

“My name is Sokka, and this is Toph,” the warrior said, pointing to his friend as he said her name.

“He can’t hear us dingus!” Toph exclaimed while punching the warriors shoulder.

“Oh, right, I forgot…”

“No, no, I can hear you just fine.”

A prominent smile was still on the mouse-bears face as both Sokka and Toph’s expressions only deepened in confusion. 

“But…” Sokka was still dumbstruck, “No one else could hear us! Everyone said when we spoke, nothing came out on their side!”

Nezu laughed. “I suppose I’m special then.”

The mouse-bear opened a drawl and pulled out a blank piece of paper. After grabbing a ‘pencil’ from off the table, he something down. “Sokka and Toph?” he said, which caused the earthbender to think that he wrote their names. “No last names?”

Sokka sighed. “Where I’m from, we don’t do last names,” he explained. Was it really that strange to not have a last name?

Toph crossed her arms across her chest. “And  _ I _ don’t like it when people call me by my last name so call me Toph or don’t refer to me at all.”

The mouse-bear lifted his pencil. “Very well then,” Nezu shrugged it off, “Aizawa tells me that you appeared out of nowhere in Class 1-A’s living room. Is that true?”

They both nodded as Sokka talked. “One minute were just… uh… doing something… and then the next we’re here!”  _ Yeah, totally not suspicious Sokka.  _

Toph bit the inside of her cheek. “Everything here’s so… weird…” 

Sokka agreed. “Strangely enough, you’re the most normal person we’ve encountered since we got here!”

“And I’m not very normal am I?” Nezu joked.

Sokka shook his head. “No offense, but no. Not at all.”

The mouse laughed again. I guess he thought everything that was happening was some type of ironic joke.

“Do you know what a quirk is?” He asked.

“No,” they both replied, believing that he was going to elaborate. 

Apparently not.

“Do you know where Japan is?”

“No.”

He continued to question the teens. “How familiar are you with the occupation ‘hero’ and ‘villain’?”

“Uh, very familiar? I mean, I don't think many people make it their job to be a villain or hero, but I know a lot who might consider themselves to be?” Sokka answered but his tone made it seem as though he was asking his own question.

Sokka was sure that if the mouse-bear had any eyebrows, one would be raised one by now. “Where exactly are you two from?” Nezu asked.

Sokka replied for both of them. “I’m Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe and Toph is from The Earth Kingdom.”

Nezu’s smile faltered but he regained it without much hesitation. In fact, the mouse-bear began to laugh. A very loud and boisterous laugh at that. It took everything inside of the Water Tribe teen to not snap the mouse’s neck. Instead, he asked himself again,  _ What exactly about the situation was funny? _

Eventually, the laughs that bounced off the walls in the room stopped. “ Apologies ,” Nezu said. He pulled out “So you only appeared here with your friend?”

They nodded.

“Do you know where your parents are?”

Sokka shook his head. He’s mood immediately goes down as he mutters, “We haven’t really seen them in a while.”

Nezu decided to not push it. Coming to the conclusion that those questions could be answered at a later time. “You have nowhere else to go, correct?”

They nodded yet again 

“Then you could stay here if you want.”

“Stay?!” both strangers exclaimed.

“Yes. If you wish to, you may stay in this school. We might have some problems with Toph, since she is younger we must enroll her into another school, but you both are welcome to stay. Your friend too if he wishes when he awakes.”

“School?!” Toph jumped out of her seat, enraged. “Listen here  squeakers , I’m not enrolling in no damn school! Do you know who you’re talking to?! I am the—”

Before the greatest earthbender of all time could state her title, Sokka put his hand over her mouth. Holding his friend back, he said, “ _ What my friend here was trying to say _ is that we need to talk things through before we make any big decisions like that. Can we uh, go somewhere or maybe step outside to speak in private?”

“Of course you may Sokka,” the rodent said.

“Great, great, thank you so much,” Sokka dragged his words as he pulled Toph and took her outside the room.

Only a few seconds after he closes the door, Toph yells, “What are you doing?!”

“I’m trying to save us time!” he replied which caused Toph to raise her eyebrow. 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I have a hint on where we are.”

This time, Toph crossed her arms and waited for Sokka to speak.

“Before you joined the Gaang, there was a time where I was trapped in the spirit world.”

Toph raised an eyebrow. “So you think this is the spirit world?”

“Not exactly but… there’s something about this place that tells me that it’s not our world,” Sokka said, not exactly knowing the right words to explain it. “The energy here isn’t the same as back home. It’s something that only someone who has went outside our world before can notice. And I’m sure Sozin’s comet had something to do it with this. I mean, the energy from it alone is enough to give firebenders so much power. What’s to say that it isn’t messing with the energy current in the spirit word?”

“I guess that makes sense… But then how do we get back to our world?”

“I don’t exactly know… But one thing’s for sure,” He faced Toph with a serious expression on his face, one that the young earth bender has never seen on the usually goofy teen. “We can’t let them know that we’re not from here.”

Toph tilted her head in confusion. “What? Why not? They don’t seem like their bad guys or anything.”

“No, they don’t, but imagine what would happen if word got around that we’re from another dimension or something! We’d be captured and tested on!” The tribe-boys serious demeanor quickly fell as he crossed his arms and faked a shiver. “They’d use my organs to make canned goods for chicken-ducks. My genius mind will be turned into one for a robot! My legs—”

Toph put her hand to Sokka’s mouth, forcing him to shut up. “Okay, okay, I get the idea,” Toph said, her arms falling to the side. “So, are we agreeing to staying here or not? I don’t know about you but I don’t wanna be sleeping in the wilds of  _ another dimension _ .”

Sokka put his hand to his chin, stroking an imaginary beard. “I guess there wouldn’t be any harm in staying here since, as you said, they aren’t bad people…” He thought about it for a few more seconds. “Fine, we’ll stay. But we’ll have to be super careful! We’ll act like we have memory loss but still have somewhat of an understanding of what they’re talking about. Okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, and then what do we say when they ask we were fighting that got us into this situation in the first place?”

“We’ll just…. make some shit up as we go! Improvise! Say that we don’t really remember but there were some people-- dressed in red --that attacked us and we defended ourselves as much as we could before we got here.”

Toph puts her hand to her chin, mimicking the stance the Sokka had earlier. “I guess that checks out,” she said. “And if they ask more about our parents?”

“We can’t remember, remember? We both only have faint memories of our respective parents, no full picture. Same goes for our past, only faint memories.”

“Okay, okay, I got it,” Toph rolled her eyes. “Let’s see if Mr. Rodent will be able to believe us.”

* * *

Meanwhile, in the shadows of the hallways, a figure begins to walk away from the conversation, remembering every word that came out of the mouths of the strangers.

* * *

Toph and Sokka reentered the Nezu’s office only a few minutes after leaving. The rodent was still sitting behind his desk, creepy enough for Sokka to question if he was even a living being and not some type of machinery.

“I see the two of you are back from your talk,” he said.

“Yes,” Sokka said from across the room. “Toph and I have agreed that we will stay here until our friend and I get better. We’ve noticed, while talking, that we don’t seen to have all our memories. So, will it be okay to stay until we remember everything? At least enough to get us by.”

“Amazing idea,” Nezu complemented, “You may stay for as long as you need! We’ll get you, Toph, and your friend settled in your own rooms while everything is sorted out. Meanwhile, I suggest that you go see Recovery Girl for that twisted ankle of yours and for Toph to also see the nurse for the scratches and bruises that she seems to have on her face and arms.”

Sokka and Toph both looked at each other and came to a silent agreement. “I guess that wouldn’t hurt,” Toph said. “If only we knew where ‘Recovery Girl’ was.”

“I’ll find a student to guide you there,” Nezu said dismissively. “For now, let me call Aizawa so that I can inform him of the new conditions.”

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh I'm sorry I forgot about this fic 😭😭 i'll try to update it more lmao

**Author's Note:**

> More tags will be added as time goes on,, Please give me kudos and leave a comment, I seek validation.


End file.
